1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plexor with a handle and a head attached to a front section, having tapping elements seated on both sides on a receiving body.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A plexor is taught by German Patent Reference DE 91 03 170 U1. A center element with two protruding pins of a head with a threaded bore is screwed on a threaded front section of a handle of this known plexor. Tapping bodies are placed on each of the pins, and are fixed in place in the pins by annular grooves and have tapping sections, with ends bent to different degrees.